The Next Generation?
by darkfarieofshadowsandrose
Summary: A strange new girl comes to Channings school. Unfortunately, she brings a few uninvited guests from her past with her.


"Come on! We're gunna be late for class!"

"I'm coming!" Channing ran to catch up with her friend. Suddenly she collided with something. The something turned out to be a person. Jen had never seen this girl around before. 'Must be a new student.'

"Watch where you're going, jerk."

"Sorry, wasn't paying attention." She looked up to finish but the girl was already walking away. 'Who does she think she is, calling ME a jerk??'

"Chan, are you OK?"

"Huh? Oh, yea, fine. I ran into someone trying to catch up with you."

"Come on, if we're late again the teacher is gunna eat us alive, especially since it's a test day."

"What? There's a test today?"

"Yea, remember? It's on waves or something like that."

"I completely forgot about the test! I'm so failing this test, my mom is gunna flip!"

"Don't worry, you'll swing it, you always do."

"Tell Mrs. Shin that I wasn't feeling well."

"You think she'll buy it?"

"The nurse will, so she will."

"Whatever, hope the nurse buys it."

"Yea, good luck on the test." Channing turned around and began to walk to the nurse's office. 'I hope the nurse buys it, this will be the 5th time I've gone to her saying that I don't feel well.' As she was walking she saw the girl who she had run into. She had dark red hair which looked to be waist length, skin that looked like she never went outside, and her eyes... she couldn't see them, her head was down and her long hair covered her face. 'I better get to the nurse before Mrs. Shin does.' She continued down the long halls of the school. At a fork in the hall, she took a left, went through the gym and into the nurses office.

"Hello Miss Matsui."

"Channing, what seems to be the matter?"

"Well, um, my stomach hasn't been feeling very good since I ate breakfast, and I was wondering if-" Miss Matsui cut her off.

"Another test you didn't study for?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"...Yea, science with Mrs. Shin."

"You can stay, but try and study from now on; I can't keep bailing you out. The rest of the staff will start to get suspicious."

"Thanks, I owe you."

"Well go lie down over there, act sick, you know the drill." 'I have got to stop bailing her out...' She walked over to the bed where Channing was and closed the curtains around it.

"Um, are you the nurse?" The girl who Channing had run into earlier was in the door way.

"Yes, I'm the nurse; can I help you?"

"I got knocked over in the hall and I was sent to see you about this cut I got even though I told them I was fine. They wouldn't listen, so I came here just to make 'em stop buggin' me."

"Well, let's go over here and take a look at it." The walked over to the other bed and Channing peeked out from behind the curtain. This time she saw the girl's eyes. They were an icy blue that sent a shiver down her spine. They were so pretty and she felt drawn into them, but there was something dark about them as well.

"Chan, is there a reason you're staring at her?" Channing snapped out of the daze she had been in.

"Huh? No, I guess I just zoned out."

"Well since you're not feeling well, you should be resting."

"Yea, resting got it." She lay down on the bed and thought about the girl's eyes.

"Well, you're cut seems fine, so we'll just put a band aid on it for now. Use this to make sure you don't get an infection. By the way, I need your name so that I can call your mom."

"Why do you need to call her?" She seemed a little unsettled by the question.

"Just to let her know that you were here and make sure she keeps an eye on that cut. I don't think it's a serious cut, but either way you have to keep an eye on it."

"Oh, ok. Right, my name, its Asami Yoroido ."

"Ok, I think you can go back to class now. I'll give your mom a call."

"Whatever." She got up from the chair and left to go to her next class. After she left, Channing sat up and spoke to the nurse.

"Did you see her eyes?" Miss Matsui looked at her.

"Of course I saw her eyes, why?"

"Didn't they kinda freak you out? I don't mean freak you out, but kinda send a chill down your spine?" Miss Matsui raised an eyebrow.

"Can I ask why you're asking me this?"

"No reason really, I was just wondering, they seemed sort of, I dunno... It's probably just my imagination acting up or something."

"If you really want to know, yes they were a little creepy." She sat down at her desk. "They were creepy, but they were also, I'm not sure really what the word to describe them is. They were more than beautiful, but they seemed cold, heartless."

"So you agree with me. Something about her is weird."

"I never said anything about her being weird; I just said her eyes were a little creepy."

"Whatever..." Channing thought about this, there was definitely something wrong, maybe not wrong, but different about that girl and she was going to find out what.


End file.
